


Fly With Me [To the Stars]

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Magic & Mayhem [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute dynamics, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, I can't believe I just wrote this, I wrote this in less than an hour on a whim, Jaeno, M/M, Mostly Jeno centric, Pg fluff, Tbh it's 5am, enjoy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fly with me?" </p><p>Jeno thinks that being here is a good representation of what it would be like to visit the stars.</p><p>[Jaeno, Jaemin/Jeno, HP au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me [To the Stars]

It was dark, maybe an hour passed curfew and the common room was empty, most students having already slipped through the opposing passages that ultimately led to the dormitories. Only a few people lingered, a sixth year called Yuta and a seventh year that he thought might be Hansol (though it was difficult to tell from this angle) and of course, Jeno himself who was curled up in the corner of the navy threadbare couch by the fire with an open tome on his crossed legs. His bronze and navy tie hung loosely around his neck, no longer neat as it had been when he'd tied it that morning and the standard black cloak that they were all required to wear was slung haphazardly on a chair a few feet away. 

Evening was Jeno's favourite time of day because he was rarely disrupted as he worked tirelessly to decode a book of ancient runes that Jaehyun had lent him. Ancient runes wouldn't be available as an elective until his third year but Jeno saw no harm in being prepared and the complex runes provided a distraction that momentarily stopped his mind from wandering back to a certain Gryffindor with perpetually messy hair and a wide grin no matter what the situation dictated.

Jeno was startled out of his reverie by the sound of loud chuckles carrying across the common room as Yuta and Hansol finally took their leave towards the boys dormitory. Finally left to his own thoughts, he immediately shut the book and shuffled towards the broad window, covered by thick drapes that allowed only a minimal amount of silvery moonlight to pass through. Jeno was fascinated by the stars. He could spend hours watching them and wishing to unlock the mysteries that lay both within and beyond them and still be unsatisfied by the amount that he managed to understand in the end.

Pushing the drapes aside with a light shove, Jeno braced his arms against the wide sill and hoisted himself up into the cramped alcove with practiced ease, making sure to avoid the slumbering feline which commandeered the leftmost corner because experience reminded him that Persimmon wouldn't hesitate to take her anger at being woken out on him. 

There were very few stars actually visible, the usually bright orbs being almost entirely obscured the low hanging clouds which created a dreary picture outside the window. It wasn't a night suitable for stargazing but Jeno had another plan entirely in mind, one that didn't require clear skies or staying cramped within the alcove which had practically become his second home since moving to the castle.

As he waited for the telltale symbol that the time was right, Jeno ran his hand idly through the silky grey fur around Persimmon's ears and listened to the way the cat purrred appreciatively in return, nudging his hand as he pulled it back when something outside the window caught his eye. A shadow had passed by while his attention was elsewhere and it was the only signal he needed to ease the window open, conscious of the slightly squeaky hinges as he created a gap wide enough for a person to fit through.

An unnatural breeze blew passed his writing figure and Jeno waited the few seconds it took his companion to cancel the disillusionment charm that kept him away from prying eyes that maybe wouldn't be so happy with him being out after curfew. The bright eyes of Na Jaemin stared back at him, shining brighter than any stars could possibly hope to achieve and Jeno was reminded why he frequently went against his usual moral code to suit the whims of someone that he denied liking whenever he was asked.

"Fly with me?" Jaemin offered, holding out the hand that wasn't keeping him steady atop his broom and the tone of voice gave way to the fact that it was less of an offer and more of a command. This was like a well practiced routine and although Jeno would often protest the invitation he would always give in before Jaemin's expression had time to fall. Now, with his red and gold tie fluttering in the wind and cloak flaring out behind him, Jeno offered his hand in return and watched as the other first year's eyes curved into crescent moons, so remniscent of the one that now created their backdrop. 

(Jeno often mused that Jaemin should have been sorted into Slytherin, what with his outstanding proficiency for disillusionment and anti-lock charms and the way he could literally charm anyone into doing anything for him with that fatal charm of his. Jeno thought about Jaemin more often than he liked to admit.)

"It's nice--" Jeno muttered, locking his arms around the confident Gryffindors waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Jaemin let out an affirmative hum in response, leaning forward so as the drive the broom away from the candlelit windows of the castle and towards the silvery surface of the black lake. 

"Do you miss the stars?" Jaemin murmured, bringing them to a stop so they were merely hanging immobile in mid air as he tilted his head in anticipation of the answer to his question. It was an odd question but Jeno wasn't thrown by the obscurity of it because Jaemin often said things that he wasn't expecting, so much so that he'd almost come to expect it.

"Why would I? They'll be back as soon as the clouds clear. Even the stars need a break every now and again." For Jeno, the answer had two very different meanings. Yes, Jeno loved to watch the stars, had since he was young and dreamed about one day being able to see them up close but there was something else.

When Jeno had come to Hogwarts just months earlier he'd been quiet and introverted, unable to approach people first even though he was more than willing to make friends. In that time, it was a smiling gryffindor boy who'd traversed house boundaries to sit with him in the great hall and spent precious hours slowly coaxing him out of his shell. 

Jeno admired the stars for the way they shone bright, whatever the situation and for him, Na Jaemin fit right into that category because it was Jaemin that had confronted the Slytherin second year that had Jeno cornered in the library and it was Jaemin that had continually asked if he was alright even when he'd assured several times that he was.

Something had happened though when the Gryffindor's parents had visited the castle the week prior and Jeno hadn't seen him since, save for brief glances in the hallways that revealed sallow skin and haunted eyes. He didn't expect to be worried but he was, so when Jaemin's tawny owl Bennet had dropped him a note to wait at the window after nightfall over breakfast, he'd breathed a sigh of relief he didn't release he'd even been holding.

For a few quiet moments Jaemin didn't reply, instead watching the smooth unbroken surface in a contemplative silence. "Thanks," he finally muttered, his cold hand grasping Jeno's which still remained locked around his waist.

"Consider it me repaying a debt. Without you I'd never have been able to achieve my dream of viewing the stars up close." Jeno spoke clearly in response, leaning further into Jaemin as the wind picked up around them, creating silvery ripples in the previously still lake.

Jeno often thought about what it would be like to see the stars up close. With Jaemin by his side he knew that it was warm and pleasant, a feeling that he never wanted to leave and idly he wished that it would last much longer.

As much as he denied it, he never wanted Na Jaemin to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am rip I'm going to sleep. Don't write stories in one sitting without editing kids, you'll end up with something like this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt


End file.
